Episode 41
Auftritt der beiden Schwestern ist die 41. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung In einem Dorf treffen Inu Yasha, Miroku und die anderen auf Koharu, ein Mädchen, das Miroku von früher kennt. Miroku ist über das Wiedersehen nicht ganz so begeistert wie Koharu, da er sie (wie alle Frauen) fragte, ob sie die Mutter seiner Kinder werden wollen würde, weshalb sie nun sehr an ihm klammert. Als sie das Dorf wieder verlassen wollen, werden sie von den Dorfbewohnern angegriffen. Während des Kampfes taucht auch Kagura wieder auf. Detaillierte Handung Während Kagome Inu Yashas Wunden verarztet, zerbrechen sich seine Freunde den Kopf über Kagura, die Frau, gegen die sie in Narakus Schloss antreten mussten. Miroku meint, dass sie ein Teil Narakus sein könnte, da dieser ja aus vielen Dämonen besteht, könnte Kagura einfach davon weggenommen worden sein. Außerdem schließen sie daraus, dass er erst jetzt einen Abkömmling erschaffen konnte, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er immer mächtiger wird. Naraku meint derweil zu Kagura, dass ihre Schwester Kanna schon auf dem Weg wäre, sie ist ein kleines, weißhaariges Mädchen mit einem Spiegel und wird eskortiert von Narakus Saimyōshō. In einem Sumpf in der Gegend suchen vier Männer, von denen einer verletzt auf einem Pferd reitet, nach einem Mädchen namens Koharu. Sie finden auch ein Mädchen, doch handelt es sich dabei um die recht kampfstarke Sango, die sie dann mitnehmen wollen, da sie gut aussieht. Aus dem Gras kommt die echte Koharu, um Sango vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren, doch bevor die Männer sie bemerken, macht Inu Yasha die drei Männer fertig und den Anführer auf dem Pferd schlägt er so stark, dass dieser eine Delle im Gesicht hat. Die vier Männer verschwinden und Koharu kommt dazu. Als Miroku dazukommt, erkennt Koharu ihn sofort und umarmt ihn was nicht nur seine Begleiter, sondern auch den Mönch selber wundert, der sich an kein Zusammentreffen mit Koharu erinnern kann. Als er sieht, dass Koharu ihn mag, erkennt er sie sofort wieder und seine Freunde sind etwas verwundert. Koharu erzählt, wie ihre Eltern im Krieg gestorben waren und der Herr Aparagchusa sie aufnahm, doch sie musste hart arbeiten. Miroku jedoch gab ihr etwas zu essen und fragte sie, ob sie ihm nicht Kinder gebären wolle. Als Inu Yasha und die anderen hören, dass sie damals 11 Jahre alt war, sind sie abgestoßen über Mirokus Verhalten. Sango und Kagome meinen, dass das falsch war, aber er und Koharu sind beide der Meinung, dass er sie damals immerhin nicht angerührt hat. Koharu jedoch wollte seitdem unbedingt erwachsen werden und hielt sich durch den Gedanken an Miroku am Leben. Der Sohn Aparagchusas jedoch begehrte sie mit der Zeit immer mehr und schließlich wollte er sie vergewaltigen, worauf sie ihm ein Holzscheit über den Kopf zog und weglief. Dann fragt sie Miroku, ob er sie mitnehmen will, sie könne ja auch die Mutter seine Kinder werden. Später reden sie darüber, dass Koharu in Sicherheit gebracht werden muss aber auch nicht allzulange bei der Gruppe bleiben kann. Kagome redet später mit Koharu darüber, dass Miroku ihre erste große Liebe war. Kanna sitzt derweil auf einem Baum und sieht Koharu in ihrem Spiegel. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Gruppe in ein Dorf, wo sie einen netten Mann finden, der bereit ist, Koharu aufzunehmen. Koharu selber jedoch will Miroku nicht verlassen und sie reden unter vier Augen miteinander. Die anderen hören und sehen zu und Sango meint, dass es Koharu wohl nicht leichter fällt, wenn Miroku sie so umarmt, wie er es immer tut und als Inu Yasha meint, dass da wohl ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme ist, schickt Sango ihm einen derart vernichtenden Blick zu, dass er sich hinter Kagome versteckt. Später meint Koharu, sie sollten noch die Nacht im Dorf verbringen, auch damit Koharu sich eingewöhnt. Miroku meint zwar, dass eventuell ein Kind entstehen könnte und als Miroku das Shippō erklären will, meint Kagome, dass er dafür zu klein ist. Als Koharu jedoch anfängt zu weinen, was Inu Yasha nicht ertragen kann, entscheidet er einfach, dass sie noch eine Nacht bleiben, wenn Koharu dann nicht mehr weint. In dieser Nacht kümmert sich Koharu sehr um Miroku und die anderen und als sie Essen holen will, tritt ihr das weiße Mädchen, Kanna, entgegen und saugt ihr die Seele aus, die dann im Spiegel eingeschlossen wird. Später beim Essen merkt Inu Yasha, dass das Haus umzingelt ist, auch wenn keine Dämonen da sind. Die Gegner sind jedoch die Dorfbewohner, die sich um das Haus aufgestellt haben und die Gruppe mit Fackeln und Sensen bedrohen. Inu Yasha setzt jedoch Tessaiga nicht ein, da die Dorfbewohner unter fremder Kontrolle zu stehen scheinen. Sango, Shippou und Kagome werden von Koharu geholt, weil der Dorfälteste getötet wurde. Koharu weiß jedoch nicht, wie der Dämon aussieht, meint aber, dass es mit Sicherheit einer war. Dann tritt das weiße Mädchen ein und als Sango sie töten will, löst sie sich wieder auf. Dann wirft Sango ihren Knochenbumerang, als das Mädchen wieder auftaucht, doch der Bannkreis des Spiegels wirft den Bumerang zurück und trifft Sango und Shippou, die daraufhin bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Koharu hält nun Kagome fest, damit diese nichts gegen Kanna unternehmen kann; Koharu steht ja auch unter deren Kontrolle. Dann nimmt Kanna auch Kagome die Seele, doch dieser Vorgang braucht sehr lange. Vor der Hütte kämpft immer noch Inu Yasha mit Miroku gegen die Dorfbewohner. Dann taucht Kagura auf und meint, dass die Bewohner alle keine Seele mehr haben und daher leicht von ihr kontrolliert werden können. Außerdem eröffnet sie, dass auch Kagome ihre Seele verliert. Er beordert Miroku zu Kagome und nimmt selber den Kampf gegen Kagura auf. Miroku sieht erstmal Koharu am Boden liegen, worauf er seinen eigenen Auftrag vergisst und sie in die Arme nimmt. Shippou wacht bereits wieder auf und sieht, wie Kagome die Seele verliert, doch sein Angriff scheitert an Kannas Bannkreis. Koharu holt derweil ein Messer hervor und hält es hinter Miroku, ohne dass dieser es merkt. Soundtracks #Spiritual Power #Title Card Theme #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack (ab 1:07) #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #To the End of Sorrow #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #One Day in the Village #Fight to Death #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Dilemma #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden